The use of wireless mesh networks has increased in recent years. These networks may be formed with a number of nodes that are interconnected wirelessly in a mesh manner. Unlike the traditional wireless local area network (LAN), these nodes may be responsible for both forwarding the data traffic to and from mobile devices and relaying transit traffic among the nodes. As a result, these nodes may form a wireless multi-hop network. The throughput of such networks is an important issue for network design and planning.